The Worst Day
by Vampire o Lover
Summary: I came downstairs thinking that alice wanted me to go shoping with her but no Edward was out cold, i didn't even think vampires could go unconcious, was i ever wrong. Please read this is my first Fan Fic and i would like some feed back
1. My Only Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Ok this is my only disclaimer for the story so here it goes.

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHINGMADE UP BY STEPHANIE MEYER AND ANYTHING WITTEN BY OTHER FIN FICTION MEMBERS!!!


	2. The Day

"Bella"Alice called to me, "Can you come down here?"

"Alice if this is another scheme to get me to go shopping you I won't."

When I got to the bottom of the staircase I gasped. Lying across the pure white couch was Edward. I rushed to his side and automatically started blaming Alice. They went hunting together; they were supposed to protect each others backs. Why didn't she do that?

"Alice how could you I can't believe this? What happened; what went wrong; why isn't he responding Alice. Emmett go tell Carlisle."

"Bella I didn't mean for this to happen; I couldn't see; than Edward came back and went under. I'm so sorry Bella."

In that instant I saw how hurt she was. She was blaming herself for all of this. I just wanted to go over to her and tell her I didn't blame her; that I just over reacted.

"I'm sorry Alice this is my fault I should have gone with you this is my-"

I was cut off then by Alice yelling at me. She was furious but also shocked that I would even think that it was my fault. Than Edward moved the slightest bit and all of are attention was on him. No one said anything for hours; we just stayed by his side and waited for Carlisle to get home. Emmett had come back shortly after I had sent him and said that Carlilse could not be home until the end of his shift.

When I heard his car turn on to the drive I was out in the lawn waiting for him. As soon as he was out of the car Alice and I started to explain what happened. Carlisle examined Edward for hours with no end. In the end he had no luck determining a cause. When I was told I just broke down I couldn't stand it even with Jasper there it made no difference. All a sudden I froze. Everyone else froze with me searching for a threat but there was none. I froze for a different reason. I was seeing something. It was Edward and myself but his eyes weren't honey gold that I was used to they were like mine, blood red.

"Bella." Jasper was now sending more calm over the room but it didn't help. I ran head long into Alice and started to dry sob. This time her voice was thick with worry.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"How do you stand it?"

"Stand what Bella, did you see something?"

All I could do was weakly nod. This was an answer no one expected. At least I didn't expect it. For all I knew I thought vampires only had one gift.

"Bella what do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I was standing there and all of a sudden my mind was somewhere else. At first there was nothing and then I saw Edward and myself but his eyes weren't gold they were blood red like mine. Is that the solution Carlisle, do we have to give him human blood?"

"Maybe Bella but we would not be able to give him a real human of course. We could give him some blood that we would normally give to humans. I need to make a few calls can you excuse me?"

"Of course Carlisle we will see you later." Alice added and then turned on me when he walked away.

"Bella how can you see things. I mean if you were able to do it when the Vultruri came that would be acceptable but just now that's weird."

"I agree with Alice. It's weird Bella how you somehow have two gifts it's not natural."

"I know Jasper but maybe it's just when it just involves Edward and me. It could happen Jasper. I have know clue how it work or what but right now I need to be with Edward."

"Ok Bella but were coming with you just in case it happens again."

Carlisle came down after an hour or so. He said he was out go get the blood which was good in a way. Soon the Edward I loved would be blood crazed out of control. Then something unexpected happened. Edward was moving uncontrollably under me. I screamed for Jasper and Emmett to come fast. Everyone came to watch and help in case something happened to them. I was held back while they tried to control Edward. Then he woke up heaving Emmett and Jasper off of him. It took him a few minutes for him to get where he was. When I saw reason return and took a hesitant steep towards him. He came to me so fast that it scared me. Next thing I knew I am in his arms and being kissed to death.

"Edward please stop. There are people watching. Not people exactly more like six vampires Edward."

Everybody laughed at this, even myself. He set me down as Carlisle walked though the door wondering what we were laughing about.

"What's so funny?"


	3. When Good Things Happen and All Goes Bad

"What's so funny?"

"Edward your up. I guess I won't need this."

"Carlisle why do you have human blood? I thought after the transformation we wouldn't have human blood in the house because of Bella."

"Edward the reason why is when you were out Bella saw that your eyes were blood red like hers."

"But Carlisle-"

"Wait a minute Bella had a vision. That's absurd; it can't be true she already has her gift. She can't have two it's not possible. Carlisle is this a joke?"

"Edward this is not a joke, it's for real. I did see that I wished that it was not true. Edward Please look at me."

He did then we just talked for hours and hours when Esme finaly asked him who attacked him.

"Edward who attacked you? I mean must have been bad because you went under for a long time."

"Esme. It was it was Demitri."

I gasped at this I couldn't comprehend anything while I just stood there useless. Then something was pulling at me taking me down. I started collapsing towards the ground. There were hands all around me this time but I could not respond to anyone, I could not speak.

It was the longest days of my existence. Tanya's family had been called down. Carlisle knew I was close to Kate and he thought it would be beneficial to have her around. I had lost tack on how many days I had been out. Somewhere in my second week of being out I started moving around and woke myself out of my trance. One of the first things I saw was Edward's glorious face. I also saw every one but I concentrated on Edward.

"Bella dear, are you alright?"

"Oh Edward." I flung myself into him and clutched him to me. He did the same knowing my need for the support. After a while though we began to talk which soon lead us into our second biggest fight.

"Edward I got to go to Volterra it's the only way I can insure your safety."

"Bella I won't let you you can't go."

"Edward I have to think of Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosealie, and Emmett. For them, let me go."

"Bella if anything happens to you I will never forgive myself."

"I love you."

"I do to Bella, now go."


	4. The Threat

BPOV

The plane ride was tremendously long. Also it was only half over when I started to get board it was supper annoying. Just then I heard an annoying squeak and I cold not place where I had heard it before then it hit me, Alice.

"I knew I would not be able to go alone."

"I know Bella, I know but we all care about you and we want you to be safe. Bella if anything would happen to you our family would feel responsible, would you want Edward t go to the Volturi and provoke them again, do you."

"No I guess not, its just I wanted to go by myself so that Aro would feel no need to force you or Edward to join them. That would be to harsh to me and Aro knows that. If he forced you guys to stay there I would self crumble. I would stop drinking animal blood, after what I have seen the past few weeks I would not doubt that a vampire could die of starvation."

"Bella one reason I am here is because right after you left I had a vision. The Volturi had you pinned down forcing you to join them and if you didn't they would kill us for no reason, I could not let that happen to the family or you. I'm with you now and your not going to say another word about it!!!"

"Yes Madam" I said very sarcastically.

After that the ride went fairly smooth and without difficultly. Alice hardly bugged me and I was grateful that she got on the plane it made all of this easier for me. We were just about to come up t the castle and I was nervous.

"I wish Jasper could be here I am so nervous I don't think I can move."

"I know Bella and I wish s to but you need to do this alone no one can help you no, good luck and come back safe."

"Ok Alice I will try, if I don't please refrain Edward from killing himself and tell him that I love him."

"I will no get going."

I didn't look back after that. I was totally scared once I stepped foot inside. I wish Alice was there with me to keep me safe and to protect me from danger. But she was right I need to do this by myself. As I neered the front desk she was woundering on who I was here to see.

"The Volturi, mainly Aro but I need to see all of them."

"Ok just let me call someone to show you the way."

"Thank you very much." I called back to her as I waited for my guide.

I was super glad that Alec came other than anyone else, and that no one new of my powers, Fire Control or Visions. I would be toast if they found out.

"Aro how I am so glad to see you."

"Isabella is that you, wow how much you were changed in the transformation. How is immortality treating you."

"Quite good actually only if demetri would've not attacked my husbandi might not be here. Because of you little attack my husband was out of it for a whole week and when he told myself and my family that Demeteri attacked him I went under for about two weeks and we got in the biggest fight ever on if I was coming here, so other than that its ok."

Bella I have got to save you have quite a promlem on your hands, if you join us I will not harm little Alice out there and let you say goodbye to her. If you don't agree I will simple kill her it was a fluke that Edward didn't die.

Then all a sudden every thing went black!!!

Hey I need at least three reviews to give you the next chapter; I have all day to type So Hit the little Magical button. I take ammoniums Reviews So Review.


	5. Story Telling And Plane Rides

_**Recap**_

_**Bella I have got to save you have quite a problem on your hands, if you join us I will not harm little Alice out there and let you say goodbye to her. If you don't agree I will simple kill her it was a fluke that Edward didn't die.**_

_**Then all a sudden every thing went black!!!**_

BPOV

I was having another vision, it was the most horrendous thing to watch I saw my family at home waiting for my return and Alices' then the door opened and Alice was limping through and she was hurt really bad I couldn't even stand to see her like that. Jasper ran to her side and through her to Esme because in that time he looked thought the door and saw most of the guard there. He yelled at Rose and Esme to take Alice and run. The vision changed suddenly and I saw my family dead.

"Yes I'll join but don't hurt my family please don't please Aro I beg you if you do you will have to kill me yourself I would be useless to the Volturi after something like that. "

"Ok you can go say goodbye to Alice now we have no need for her since we have you my dear."

I cried all the way down and into the streets. Alice saw me then and came straight to me. I couldn't even talk let alone look at her. She was my sister, my family and I couldn't stop crying to even tell her what happened. When I finally stopped crying I told her all what happened the vision every thing.

"Alice I'm sorry you have to leave me here they gave me a choice to join them or have all of you be killed. I saw you entering the house all bruised and battered. You looked as if you couldn't even stand and then Jasper came over to you and carried you into the house and gave you to Esme and Rose to run They fought to the death and all of you were burning and I couldn't have that. I'm so sorry."

"Bella don't be you made the right choice you chose to safe the family and put yourself in danger. That was the right thing to do and I'm proud of you. But in the castle things will change but please stay a Vegetarian so if they let you go you can come back to or family easily, I love you but you better go."

"I love you to Alice, Tell Edward I love him and not to come here."

"I will now go."

I left my sister behind to face my new life, and to suffer in it.

APOV

It was the hardest thing to leave Bella there I cried all the way home on the plane because of it. I knew I was going to have to face the family when I got home and tell them everything that happened. Especially Edward. Bella didn't want him to come after her and she knew it would only cause problems if he did. This was going to be hard and I knew that, Edward would probably kill me but that doesn't matter now it is the loss we will have.

"Alice I'm so glad your home but isn't Bella supposed to be with you."

"Jasper I tried but she is now a part of the guard and I can't do anything about it. They threatened her that if she did not join they would kill us. She had a vision and she saw that they would make it a very slow death, she had no choice she did it for us. If any of us go there it will just hurt her more. Jazz I miss her so much."

Right then everyone made there appearance they had all heard the story and Edward was literally hating himself. I could not stand to see my family like this.

"She wanted me to tell all of you that she will not give up hope in trying to get back and that she loves all of you. Also she said she was going to stick with the Vegetarian diet."

"That's it Aro has hurt my family one to many times we're going to Italy."

"But Carlisle-"

"No Esme we're going and no one is going to say a word about it

The Cullens to the rescue!!! Next chapter will most likely be about Bella and her job in the castle and you will learn what her power truly is. Oh and Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas.

Always

Vampire o Lover


	6. jobs and a strugle for peace

Hi im back sorry for the long break I kind of forget about this

BPOV

I slowly headed back the hall that I met Aro in. it was the hardest thing I have had to do. I mean the part where I let my family go to save them. I finnaly understood what Edward went through when he left me. The pain, hurt, the feeling of your heart being ripped in two, but most of all a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen to them. Before I knew it I was back in the hall ready to take on whatever they gave me.

"Ah, Bella it was so nice of you to join us." Aro stated god I really hate this man. "Yes Aro great indeed".

"We already have your first assignment." Oh joy Aro already has something for me. "You will now be apart of a seceret organization in our coven called phantom. Phantom goes out among the world and eliminates vampires that threaten the balance of society. Who better to lead them than our newest edition."

"What me, I'm not evenxt a year old. Yes I have known about vampires for about three years now but I don't belive that I should be the head of this group."

"What nonsense you would be perfect the way you put up a fight when you first came in here was amazing. I can't wait." Great just what I needed to show Aro my great fighting skills. "We shall meet tomorrow in the training room you you can meet your team."

GREAT JUST GREAT

EDWARD POV

How was I stupid enough to let he go only with Alice. I was stupid and I will never forgivemyself for my mistake. I wonder what is happening right now. Is she scared, hurt, depressed. I just want to get the love of my life back in my arms safe and sound. The family and myself were on the way to safe Bella. As the plane toched down I was out of my seat and out of the door. As we drove I decided to listen to my familys' thoughts to try to sooth myself.

I decided to listen to Esme's thoughts first . _poor Edward he finnaly just got his happy ending to only to have it ripprd from him, but then you have to think of Bella and how she is doing. _That's when I steped out of her thoughts. I didn't need her thoughts of what was happening to Bella to be added to my own. I think I'll try Emmett's thoughts next.

_In out in out in out come on Rose let go let it wash over you like a warm bath. _Oh no I am not listening to that god Emmett had such perverted thoughts. Maybe Rose's thoughts will help. _Oh my god there is so much shopping I can do while were there. Oh maybe I can get Emmett to come with me with a little prize if he's good. Oh maybe some sex._ Oh come on not rose too I give up yes me Edward Cullen just gave up. Finnaly we are here.


End file.
